Forum:On the structure of Team pages
So I noticed with recent edits to the Kanchome and Ted pages that some of the pages for mamodo-and-partner teams are structured in a different way. Since (hopefully) the actual content of pages will become more important soon than the look of them and the wiki itself, I should probably write about how I personally think they should be structured, and give everyone a chance to put in their own two cents. In short, I think team pages should look like this: Goomu and Mir. Yes, this is my own page (and admins - It's a pretty darn good one if I do say so myself, if you get what I'm suggesting here...) They should start with an overview of the mamodo and partner, with mamodo first. This should describe only the most important information about the characters that don't have a place anywhere else in the article, such as important aspects of their looks and personality, and a summary of their place in the story. There should be a small third paragraph under this that would have certain bits of info - What place in the King's Festival the mamodo got, if any, if they're anime-only, etc. Under this should be the History section, and it should be titled this because it is on the actual Wikipedia and on all other show wikis (I think). This should be divided into subsections: For minor mamodo these would be "Pre-Mamodo Battle" "The Mamodo Battle" and "After the Battle", though if the character only appears in one arc than maybe the middle section could be renamed with that arc (tell me if you agree in the comments). For main characters, "The Mamodo Battle" can be split up into up to four sections, with one for each arc. Assuming that everyone writes biography sections as long as mine are, this may need to be split into a separate page like on the One Piece wiki. After this there should be an optional subsection titled "In the Anime", detailing the different things that happen to the mamodo in the anime. After this there should be a special section - Say your mamodo has a special ability, or maybe the team has a routine or strategy they do. Make a small section about it. After this is spells - self-explanatory. After this, I think, should be Books Burned, which I'm about to add to Goomu and Mir's page. Just make a small list with the mamodo's name in bold, the chapter and episode, and any special notes (there shouldn't really need to be any). Last should be Trivia. This section can be a bit confusing - What should go in it and what shouldn't? Basically, anything that can't go in the other sections should go in Trivia. Things that are more observations than facts (i.e. Ashuron is one of only three mamodo to have more than one Shin spell), things about the inspiration for the character, etc. Sorry this was so long. I can't really do a tl;dr version either...Thanks for reading and happy editing! --Umaniac143 22:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC)